


This is smth I wrote but I’m storing it here

by Killer_queen18



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_queen18/pseuds/Killer_queen18
Summary: Don’t read this but idc its just here for storage, angsty scene in a story I’m writing
Kudos: 1





	This is smth I wrote but I’m storing it here

"Nathaniel!" I called out in the rain. He was sitting on the familiar picnic table that Id grown to care for. "Nathaniel, come here!" 

"It doesnt matter anymore! Just go, nobody cares anymore! Dont you understand that? Just go, leave me alone," he yelled back at me, standing up, his clothes getting drenched immeadiately.

"Stop saying that! Who was there when you were all bloody and hurt? Who cleaned your injuries so you wouldnt get infected? It was me! Stop telling me I dont care, 'cause I do! Ive cared for a long time, darn it, and the last thing I want to hear is you saying that!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring if anyone else heard me.

"Just go, Ezra, what can you do about it? Just understand for once in your life that you cant help everybody!" 

"Nathaniel, im not just gonna sit here and watch as you destroy yourself, watch someone destroy you! There is something I can do! Im not just going to watch you stay quiet for the sake of everyone around you, sometimes you need to help yourself. Just let me! Let me tell someone, or let you tell someone, Its hurting me watching you come to school everyday with a limp you try to hide!"

"Ezra, just leave me alone, leave me alone. I dont want anyones help. You dont have to care, but you do. Just stop, I dont want pity, I dont want any of that. Just stop caring, you are the only one who does," he said, lowering the tone of his yell, but still yelling.

"What do i have to do to prove it to you? What does it have to take for you to understand that i won't just stop?" 

"Please just go. Go-" Nathaneil said, or tried saying beofre I cut him off.

I grabbed the sides of his face with my hands, and pressed my lips against his, in an effort to shut him up.

It worked.

We stood like that for a few seconds, until i pulled away and whispered, "Do you believe me now?"

He had his eyes closed, and licked his lips. "Yeah," he mumbled quietly.


End file.
